ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninja Gaiden New Trilogy
The New Trilogy of games in the Ninja Gaiden series places Ryu Hayabusa in modern Japan. Ryu must venture through the world in order to stop the evil at hand. The games are updated since their NES incarnations. The combat system is quicker paced and features much more detail. The games take place before the original trilogy. *Ninja Gaiden (Xbox) - The first of the new trilogy. Ryu Hayabusa's village is attacked one night by the Greater Fiend Doku who is in search of the Dark Dragon Blade in order to present it to his master. After a confrontation with Doku, Ryu is killed. Resurrected by the spirit of the falcon, Ryu travels in search of Doku in order to retrieve the blade. On the way, he meets Rachel a fiend Hunter whom Ryu tries to help. After a perilous journey into The Holy Vigoorian Empire, Ryu comes face to face with the Fiend Deity behind everything, none other than the Holy Vigoorian Emperor himself. After a fierce battle, Ryu triumphs but the Dark Dragon Blade falls into the hands of the Dark Disciple, who reveals himself to be Murai a member of the Hayabusa Ninja Clan and a friend of Ryus. Absorbing the power of the blade, Murai transforms and Ryu must defeat him. *Ninja Gaiden II - The second game in the series places Ryu back in Japan. After an encounter with the beautiful Sonia, Ryu is attacked by soldiers who kidnap the CIA agent. Ryu makes his way through Sky City Tokyo in order to save her. After defeating Rasetsu, a fiendish member of the Black Spider Ninja Clan, Ryu learns of the Fiends plans to resurrect Vazdah a Fiend Deity who was long ago sealed away. Ryu traverses through North America and South America in order to try and stop them but makes his way back to Japan to Mount Fuji where he must descend in to the Underworld. Along the way, he must once more cut down the greater fiends, who have taken residence there. Ryu rescues Sonia once more from Alexei before he confronts his father's rival, Genshin who has been transformed into a Greater Fiend. Defeating him, he takes the Blade of the Archfiend and strikes down Elizébet once and for all. Ryu runs through to Vazdah's chamber and must defeat the Infernal High Priest Dagra Dai who has transformed into a fiendish visage of himself in order to stop Ryu. After dealing with him, Ryu confronts Vazdah himself. After a long battle, Ryu manages to finally stop him. Believing the fight is done, Ryu lets his guard down for a moment, but a single drop of blood reawakens the Deity in his true form. Ryu assaults Vazdah once more, defeating him for good before transforming into a falcon and flying away. *Ninja Gaiden III - The upcoming sequel to Ninja Gaiden II, Ryu is contracted by the ministry of defense in order to stop a threat. On the way, he meets a mysterious sorcerer called the Regent of the Mask, who tells Ryu to open his mind. The Regent curses Ryu's arm, imbuing it with the pain of all those he has cut down. Category:Games